A COLLECTION OF FINCHEL, KLAINE, ETC
by Desi. O
Summary: One shots - Romance, friendship and a whole lot drama. Love to see your reviews ;) All in different universes.
1. The break up secrets

'I really loved her' Santana said, holding back the tears in her eyes. 'We've always been so good together...' She paused and quickly cleaned her eyes with her hand, before she continued, 'now we're just like...how on earth can things change so quickly?'  
'You can say that again' Rachel sniffed, cuddling Santana as she silently cried in her arms, 'you just have to be strong, okay?'  
'How are you taking this so well?' Kurt asked Rachel, who had not shed a single tear, 'I thought Finn dumped you?'  
'We broke up' she snapped, 'we had a really mature conversation and we decided to end it, okay?' She bit her lip, 'no tears were shed'  
'Yeah, was that before or after he hooked up with the blonde cheerleader?' Kurt asked, raising a brow and Quinn immediately turned her face away from Rachel.  
'Look, that was an accident' Quinn mumbled, but loud enough so they could hear, 'and I've already apologized to Rachel a thousand times'.  
Rachel involuntarily rolled her eyes, 'whatever.' She simply said, 'and what about you, huh? What's your own story with Blaine?'  
Kurt frowned, 'I told you I don't want to talk about it'  
'Good. And I don't want to talk about mine' Rachel said, trying to control her anger while stroking Santana's hair, comforting her.  
'I always did this to Brittany when she cried' Santana said, forcing herself off Rachel's shoulder, 'you know, stroke her hair and kiss her cheek and I even sing to her sometimes..' Santana sniffed heavily, a reflex smile forming her lips, 'she loved it when I sang, she had a thing for my voice, she...' She trailed off.  
'It's okay honey, it's okay' Rachel hugged her closer.  
'What happened to you two though?' Kurt asked, 'cause, you seem pretty damaged'  
Santana sat upright and ignored her perfectly smudged mascara, 'I always thought I was perfect for Brittany..' She paused and let out a little chuckle, 'we would be the perfect couples and best friends..but seems like fate didn't like me very much, because of all the idiots in the school, she met Sam and...'  
'What did you just say?' Quinn asked, her brows burrowing together.  
'She said Brittany met Sam' Kurt said dryly.  
'That lying son of a...' Quinn paused when she noticed they were all staring at her.  
They all exchanged careful glances, before Rachel spoke up, 'were you two an item?' Rachel was definitely getting mad.  
'Well, not really, we just...um...uh..' Quinn tried to search for the right word.  
'You bitch!' Rachel exclaimed, now she was ready to tear up, 'you were dating Sam and hstill you stole Finn from me?' She yelled.  
'Well, I didn't exactly steal him from you, it was more like a one night stand' Quinn clarified.  
Rachel looked insanely irritated, 'and you're proud of it?' She asked, raging red, 'and then you get mad about your so called guy running off with Brittany?'  
'And now you're in my court, Quinn Fabray' Santana hissed towards her.  
'Okay, how is it my fault you didn't hold on to your woman?' Quinn asked, folding her arms.  
'Well, as hard as I tried, she left cause you were too busy playing slut to hold on to your friggin man..' She stopped in shock as she felt a slap across her face, but before she could react she heard another, but this time it wasn't on her face.  
She turned to see Quinn holding her cheek painfully with tears filled up in her eyes, which she doubted was from the slap.  
'Berry?' Santana smiled surprisingly at Rachel as Rachel stood in shock of what she just did. 'Good work, but next time leave it to me' she winked at Quinn, 'I love a good slap' she said before walking back to where she had been sitting.  
Kurt simply stared with open eyes and a dropped jaw, 'what just happened?' He managed to speak, but they ignored his question as they all tried to calm theirselves down.  
Rachel drew in a deep breath, before asking, 'is that all?' She turned to Quinn, who was still in shock of everything that had just happened. 'You left Sam just for Finn? Or you just got Sam to be your boyfriend cause you were lonely? And then hooked up with Finn just to get back at me for taking him away from you? Knowing well enough how fragile I am, knowing it will break us up?'  
'Not everything is about you Rachel Berry!' Quinn screamed, her face puffy and red, 'I had sex with Finn because i still had feelings for him, okay? It had nothing to do with you or how fragile your wasted little heart is...I did it, because I loved him'.  
'Even better' Rachel murmured.  
Quinn hastily got up from the chair she was sitting on in the choir room, 'you know what guys, I'm sorry' she said hesitantly with tear filled eyes,picking up her bag 'I'm sorry Rachel, Santana and Kurt..'  
Kurt raised a brow, 'you shouldn't apologize to me Quinn, it's them you hurt, not me'  
'Actually I hurt you too..' She said biting her lip as if she regretted saying it, staring at Kurt who became more than interested I'm the conversation, she sighed heavily, 'I have nothing more to lose..' She noticed that Kurt's heart was already in his throat, 'I had sex with Blaine...'she paused.  
Everyone's jaw was dropped and she waited for Kurt to speak, but he didn't, he couldn't. He was simply waiting for Quinn to burst into laughter, saying she was kidding.  
'He..he was drunk..and I was a little bit tipsy and..and lonely, so I just..' Quinn was cut off by Kurt.  
'So you just what? Used my boyfriend to make yourself feel good?" Kurt's eyes were practically leaking with tears.  
'I'm so sorry' Quinn hurriedly ran out of the choir room.  
'Hey Kurt!' Mercedes yelled as she walked into the choir room, 'Blaine wants...' She paused as she saw the three of them, silently crying, 'you' she quietly added, looking really concerned. 'Guys, who died?'  
Kurt let out a huge sigh, 'so that's what he wasn't telling me' his voice broke as he talked, 'that's why he has been avoiding me these past days, making me feel like I did something wrong' he got a tissue and blew his nose in it.  
'So that's why you guys broke up?' Rachel asked, holding his hand tightly, 'not enough trust'  
'You guys broke up?' Mercedes asked moving towards his other side to hug him.  
Kurt didn't blink, 'we weren't really broken up, he just kept avoiding me and I got really upset' he held back a sob, 'we haven't spoken in days...and now I know why'.  
Rachel squeezed his hand tighter and Santana walked around Rachel so she could face Kurt properly. She squatted in front of him, her hands holding his arms firmly. 'So what are you going to do?' She asked.  
'I'm ...' He sighed, 'the same thing he did to me, I'll just ignore him, there's really no point of him telling me when I've already found out...' He paused and looked at them, right?'  
Mecerdes simply shook her head, not entirely sure of what's going on and Rachel hugged him, kissing his cheek.  
'I think you should give him another chance' Santana pleaded, 'hear him out'  
'But..' He tried argue.  
'No buts Lady Hummel' she gave him a playful punch on his arm, smiling weakly.  
Kurt simply sighed, thinking everything through in his head.  
'Dont think about it, just go and talk to him, okay?'  
'Why?' Kurt finally asked.  
Rachel looked up at him. 'Because, it's the right thing to do. Because Blaine is the best thing that ever happened to you. Because you love him' she smiled at Kurt.  
'And he more than loves you, Kurt' Mercedes added, 'Kurt, he told me about him and Quinn'. Kurt's eyes widened, 'yes, he did. He was just too scared to tell you...please Kurt, talk to him' she pleaded.  
And with that he stood up, properly wiping every tear mark from his face, 'would you guys be okay?' He gave them one last loving look.  
'Yeah' Mercedes smiled at Santana and Rachel, 'they'll survive'


	2. Boyfriend dramas

_Don't stop believing...hold on to that fee..._

'Oh you have got to be kidding me!' Puck grunted, stopping Rachel halfway.

'What's wrong Puck?' Finn asked, looking confused.

'This is frustrating!' He got up, squeezing his head tightly with both hands.

'Yeah, I know' Rachel said tossing the sheet music aside, 'everyone else is making this really _frustrating _for me' she sighed roughly.

' No!' Puck snapped at her, 'it's you..it's all of you' he said pointing to the confused crew, 'a..and this song is just deafening, just one more..just one more line and I swear I'm gonna pass out' his breathing increased.

' Puck? Baby?' Rachel held his arm but he pulled away, she let out out a soft sigh, looking at him, 'are you okay?' She asked

He took a quick glance around, 'Awesome' he marched out of the choir room, pushing the mic stand out of his way.

Rachel turned around and read similar expressions on everyone's faces.

'Well, that was...something' Kurt simply said, grabbing a chair and a magazine from his bag.

'That was just Puck being Puck' Quinn said, rolling her eyes away from them.

' I think I should go talk to him' Rachel said sharply, 'maybe he's just mad that Finn gets to sing another duet with me again...I mean, he's my boyfriend, he's bound to get jealous'.

' Yeah, I seriously doubt that Berry McNose' Santana told Rachel with a very dry expression.

Rachel simply shot her an evil glare before stomping out.

...

' What do you mean you can't go?' Blaine asked Kurt Pouting little, ' we've had this whole dinner date planned out...for like a week now'

' I know..and I'm sorry, but we could just postpone...' Kurt was cut off by Blaine.

' That's impossible' Blaine opened the front door of the car for Kurt to get in, before getting into the driver's seat.

There was a short moment of awkward silence, before Kurt's sigh broke the tense atmosphere.

' I'm really sorry Blaine, but I promise to make it up to you' Kurt said softly, folding Blaine's hand while he faced him.

' Do you know how hard it is to get a reservation there?' Blaine asked, stroking Kurt's hand with his thumb, while looking at him pleadingly.

' I do. And that's why I suggested Breadstix earlier'

' No Breadstix okay, Kurt? Blaine withdrew his hand from Kurt's to start the car.

Kurt paused for a moment, staring sheepishly at the floor of the car, before looking back at Blaine, who had already drove out of the drive way, ' Are you mad, Blaine?' He asked.

' No Kurt. I'm not mad, just confused' Blaine waited for a reply, but didn't get any, so he continued, ' what is so important that you can't reschedule?' He asked.

Kurt just simply stared about the window, hoping he could change the conversation.

' You're not gonna tell me?' Blaine asked, ' is it more important than our date?'

' They're a lot of more important things!' Kurt snapped before he could help himself.

Blaine subconsciously pulled back and the car stopped immediately, tilting them forward with force.

' Blaine, I'm so..I didn't...it wasn't what I meant' Kurt fumbled with his words.

' Then tell me Kurt, what did you mean to say?' Blaine swallowed, his voice was mixed with hurt and a hint of anger.

' I just..I..um..' Kurt bit his lip hard it bled, trying to relieve the tension that swallowed up the car, ' i'll find another way home' he said fumbling with the door handle before he opened the door and got out quickly, before Blaine would say anything to him.

...

' So!' Mr Schuester clapped as he walked into the choir room, ' Rachel, Finn, take us away' he asked, getting himself a stool to sit on.

' Um, Mr Schue?' Rachel called.

' Yes, Rachel' he turned to face her and his eyebrows rose in concern.

' I would like Mercedes or Quinn to sing the duet with Finn...' She buried her head in her hands and got massive amounts of stares from everyone.

' What? Why?' Mr Schue looked as surprised as everyone else, ' you're perfect for that song'.

' I know' she said sharply, feeling everyone rolling their eyes at her, but continued, ' I'm not just feeling it..and I don't want to kill the mood, Quinn should take it'

' Where is Quinn?' He asked, scanning the room, '...and Puck..and Blaine?'

Kurt sighed angrily when he noticed how everyone looked at him, waiting for an answer as to where Blaine was, ' I'm not his keeper' he said, grabbing his bag and walking out of the choir room.

' Are we _really_ going through boyfriend drama week again? Santana asked, sounding not in the least interested.

...

' Hey, Kurt' Rachel said softly as she approached him beside his locker.

' Hi' Kurt managed to say as he brushed his hair almost too slowly.

' Boyfriend trouble?' She asked.

' It's really frustrating' he said putting back the hairbrush and just staring into his locker.

Rachel sighed lightly and relaxed on the next locker, ' I can relate' she paused, ' avoiding been avoiding more...like he's hiding something'.

' Trust me, sometimes it's just for the best' Kurt replied, staring at the picture of Blaine in his locker.

' What do you mean?' She asked, her brows twitching in confusion.

' Maybe, he's hiding it, because he doesn't want to ruin anything with you..he just wants things to remain the way they are' he sighed, ' I can relate'.

Rachel widened her eyes, ' you're hissing something From Blaine?' Kurt just rolled his eyes, ' you have to tell him, Kurt'.

' If I do, everything would change between us' Kurt explained.

' And if you don't Kurt, then everything you've been working for and everything you've wanted to achieve would fall apart' Rachel told him.

' But..'

' Kurt..' She rubbed his shoulder, 'I'm in Blaine's shoes right now and trust me...it hurts..' She paused, '..it hurts a lot Kurt. Don't you think he deserves to know the truth..what's really going on?'

' But what if he doesn't understand? What if it changes things..'

' Change is good' she managed to smile at him, ' but Kurt, you really owe him an explanation'.

Kurt exhaled deeply, then hugged her tightly, a tear rolling down his cheek, 'you're not just saying that because you're desperate to know what Puck is hiding from you?'

Rachel pulled away slowly, ' maybe' she smiled sweetly at him, rubbing her thumb against his eye to clean his tear.

Kurt closed his locker and smiled back before turning to walk away.

' Kurt?' Rachel called, making him stop, ' you didn't cheat on him, right?' She asked.

' No' he simply said before he continued down the hall.

...

' Hey' Finn called Kurt's attention back to reality, ' he'll be here in ten...e just texted'.

Kurt tried his best to look okay, but he couldn't. His heart was racing and for the first time he could actually feel his pits sweating.

' I need to go get something to cool off' he staggered as he stood up, finding his balance eventually, he began walking.

' Kurt?' Finn called him softly and Kurt paused, slowly turning to face him, ' you just order and they get you what you want, this is Breadstix remember?' He said, alerting a waiter three tables ahead.

Kurt slapped his fore head lightly, 'right' he murmured, before returning to the table.

Six long minutes passed, before Finn raised a brow in surprise, ' um..Kurt?' He stared and Kurt followed his gaze, his own mouth dropping open and his fast racing heart racing a bit faster. Blaine was here. He had already noticed Finn and Kurt and he was already walking towards them.

Kurt stare returned to Finn.

' I didn't tell him anything' Finn held both hands up in retreat.

' Tell me what, Kurt?' Blaine asked, occupying the third chair.

' That seat's taken' Kurt quickly said, avoiding eye contact.

Blaine let out a small annoyed laugh, ' so now, you just simply going to keep pushing me away'

' I think I'm gonna...'

'No!' Kurt stopped Finn before he could leave and he hesitantly sat back on the chair.

' You know what's funny, Kurt?' Blaine asked, staring hard at Kurt, ' I'm meant to be the one pushing away, since you were the one who heartlessly hurt me and is still keeping everything away from me'.

' Blaine, I really don't want to talk about this' Kurt said softly.

' Of course you don't. And do you know what makes me so sure?' he paused and stared at the table, ' this was supposed to our date night, Kurt. But instead we're here fighting...'

' I'm not fighting' Kurt swiftly added.

' So my one question still remains' Blaine continued, ' what exactly are you doing right now that's so secret-worthy?

' He's here' Finn said jumping off his chair and Kurt followed.

' Who's here?' Blaine asked turning to look at Kurt whose face was red and tears were helplessly trickling down his eyes. ' Kurt?' He followed their gaze and saw an elderly man in his fifties walking towards them. instinctively, he got up from the chair he was sitting on.

' Mr Hudson?' He shook Finn's hand.

' Dr Paul?' Finn returned the gesture.

Blaine's eyes widened, ' Doctor?' He gasped.

...

Rachel's eyes were puffy and red. Her throat was sore from all the crying. She looked at her phone and read the message one mor time.

**Received from Puck**

_**I'm so sorry babe. I'm especially sorry that I have to tell you this way, cause I cannot look you in the eye when I tell you this...Quinn's pregnant and...I'm...the baby's daddy.**_

_**I feel horrible about it, but as much as I love and respect you, I don't want that baby to be a bastard. I can't do that to him/ her, it's mine no matter how much I try to deny it.**_

_**i'm truly sorry, it just happened. I don't know how though, but it did and I'm not gonna run away from my baby and Quinn. They are now my responsibility.**_

_**I hope you find a way to forgive me. I love you so much, I really do.**_

_****__  
_Rachel felt like the whole world should be allowed to swallow her. She felt used and stupid, and to think that she almost gave her virginity to a man whore. It killed her deep inside and she really wished she was only dreaming.

Well, now at least she didn't feel so bad about kissing Finn anymore, but still, she wasn't pregnant.

...

' So Kurt, the results are out' Doctor Paul said casually giving the envelope he had brought to Kurt's shaking hands.

Blaine simply watched in shock without saying a word. He noticed how Kurt's whole body trembled and he kept on fumbling with the envelope, unable to get it open, so he stretched out his hand towards Kurt and Kurt immediately let it slip into Blaine's hand.

Getting an approval from Finn, Blaine slowly opened up the envelope and carefully reading the paper which had been folded neatly inside.

Kurt let his face sink into his hands as he noticed Blaine's gaze eating him up.

' Let me see' Finn held his hand out to Blaine and he gave it to him.

Blaine found himself leaning to hug Kurt from behind, kissing his cheek softly.

' So what now doctor?' Finn asked, trying to remain cool as he held back a tear.

' I and my team are trying really hard to find a kidney which matches his perfectly' the doctor explained.

' But, Burt and...' Finn got cut off by the doctor.

' None of yours matched his' he said, ' but we're trying really hard, because...' He trailed off.

' Because?' Finn urged him to go on eagerly. Blaine was particularly interested in this part.

' Well, as a matter of fact..um..there is a limited amount of time left, before the kidneys eventually die'.

' What!' Finn and Blaine chorused and Kurt sobbed harder, forcing Blaine to squeeze his chest tighter and kiss his neck softly, whispering some words of comfort in his ear.

' I'm sorry' doctor Paul said, ' but really, we're trying'.

' What at me?' Blaine asked, making everyone give him their full attention, even Kurt suddenly sprang upright.

' You?' The doctor asked, 'like for the transplant?'

' Yes' Blaine answered sharply.

' Are you crazy?' Kurt screamed out.

' No. But you'd be more than crazy if you won't let me help' Blaine said, getting his grip back on Kurt.

' Are you sure?' The doctor asked, ' your parents have to be aware you know?'

' I am aware' Blaine replied, ' saving a life? My boyfriend's life? I think they wouldn't have much of a problem' he smiled against Kurt's neck.

' If it matches his ' the doctor stated clearly and Blaine just nodded.

' Never hide anything from me...please' Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear and Kurt nodded too, caressing Blaine's cheek with his hand.


	3. Kurtcedes

Mercedes had always been a strong independent girl, walking through the hallways with confidence, making eye contact with everyone without feeling self-conscious. But then, everything changed one Monday afternoon before glee club practice.

She had walked into the choir room sulking more than anyone has ever seen her do before.

Kurt immediately raised a brow in concern, looking at his best friend, 'Mercedes?'

'Please…no' she simply said, 'I'm fine, Kurt'.

Throughout glee practice, Kurt couldn't help but glance at her every now and then, wondering what could have hurt Mercedes so much.

Immediately after glee practice, Mercedes stormed out of the choir room, desperately hoping no one would follow her.

'Hey' Kurt said softly, sitting beside her in the cafeteria.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and stared at her plate in disgust.

Kurt looked at her worriedly, 'Wha…what's that?' he asked, immediately his eyes fell to her plate.

Mercedes said nothing as she too was horrified by what was in front of her.

'Is that broccoli? What about tots?' his voice light and high.

'I just….i have to go' she said as she scrambled to get up.

'Wait! Mercedes, what's this about?' he asked going after her.

'It's that I'm frigging fat!' she yelled loudly and got everyone's attention before she came to a halt.

Kurt stood still behind her, his mouth looking for something to say.

A single tear rolled down her cheek as she moved closer to Kurt, looking at him face to face, 'I'm fat, Kurt..and that's why I don't have a boyfriend, heck I've never had one' she stood there for a moment, 'are you going to disagree with me?' she asked softly.

'Mercedes….' Kurt exhaled softly

'I thought so' she forced a fake smile and exited the cafeteria with a lot of eyes watching her.

….

'Hey..where's Mercedes?' Mr Schue asked, glancing around the choir room, 'I prepared a big solo for her'.

'Well, Mr Schue, considering the fact that she isn't gonna show up anytime soon, I wouldn't mind taking a look at that solo' Rachel said, hurriedly getting off her seat.

'Don't be a bitch Rachel' Kurt said from his seat, his voice hinting full irritation.

Rachel turned to face him with a glare, 'I'm sorry Kurt, but where exactly in my sentence did I refer to you?'

'Guys!' Mr Schue stopped them, his ears getting tired. They both rolled their eyes away from each other.

'So Mr Schue?' Rachel asked again.

'Rachel, take your seat..'

'But…'

'Now Rachel'' he ordered and she grumbled back to her seat.

'Does anyone know where Mercedes could be?' Mr Schue asked, looking around for an answer.

'I doubt she'll be here today' Kurt said, staring worriedly into thin air, 'I even doubt she came to school today'

'Why? Is she okay?' Mr Schue asked, his concern multiplying.

"Something about being obese?' Santana said, filing her nails and getting a death glare from Kurt.

'Santana?' Mr Schue warned, raising his eyebrows which she rolled her eyes at.

'She's worried that she's overweight and that it's hindering her from finding love' Kurt explained.

'What? Really?' Mr Schue's eyebrows shot up again.

'Exactly my point Lady Gay-Gay' Santana said with a straight face, still filing her nails.

Kurt turned to her, opening and then closing his mouth, before turning to Mr Schue whose face was buried in his hands.

'Santana, please' Mr Schue said tiredly.

'Just being honest' she finally rose up her head, realizing how many dirty looks she was getting, 'judge me' she said, before going back to her nails.

'When did this start, Kurt?' he asked.

Kurt sighed, 'not sure. But it's really getting her down and right now she's very vulnerable'.

'We have to help her' Mr Schue said, sighing and getting off his chair.

'I'll talk to her again….and if she doesn't get better; we would really have to do something'. Kurt said, getting up to leave as he shot Rachel and Santana one last glare.

…

'Mercedes?' Kurt called softly, walking to the back of her house. He stopped for a moment when he saw her up on a short tree at her backyard. 'I knocked the front door and there was no answer' he moved towards her.

'I love this tree' she said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

'It's beautiful' he replied, a bit relieved that she was talking. 'You come here a lot huh?' he asked.

'It inspires me a lot' she tried to smile and he smiled back.

'So what kind of inspiration are seeking for now?' he asked, sitting at the foot of the tree.

She thought for a while and looked down at him, 'Do you climb trees?'

'Oh God no' he giggled a bit, 'I and trees are not compatible'.

'Well, if you wanna hear what I have to say, you have to come up here' Mercedes said.

'You're kidding right?' Kurt asked worriedly.

'Come on….it's a short tree' she urged him on.

'But dirt and insects….snakes' he looked up at her, his eyes pleading, 'and I would fall'.

'It's a short tree, Kurt' Mercedes rolled her eyes at him, 'I've been climbing for the past six years and I'm not dead'.

'Not yet' he murmured.

Mercedes let out a little laugh, 'Kurt, come on'.

Hesitantly, he struggled up and held the trunk of the tree, 'how do you do this?' he did some calculations in his mind and four giant climbs led him to Mercedes.

'See?' she said, helping him find his balance.

'Well, that was stupidly easy' he grinned as he sat next to her.

'I told you'.

'Now Mercedes…' he slipped his hand into hers.

Mercedes thought for a moment before talking, 'I was passing through the hallway yesterday and then it hit me….prom is in nine days and I don't have a date…' she paused.

Kurt looked confused for a second, 'Is that all?'

'You don't get it all, all my life people have always told me that I would find somebody who would like me for me…'

'And you would' Kurt interrupted.

'But the thing is…I'm sixteen and not once has a guy ever asked me out…' she paused, 'it's so embarrassing'

'No it's not Mercedes' Kurt snapped, 'look at me, never did I imagine I would find someone, but I found Blaine….no matter how scary it seems, you'd always find somebody. There's always someone for everyone no matter how unbelievable you think it is'.

'Look Kurt, yours is different' she cleaned her eyes with her free eyes and Kurt squeezed her other hand, 'you're gay, so it's naturally a challenge for you to find someone….but mine is…'

'Not any different Mercedes. You will find somebody' he assured her.

'I already started dieting, but I just can't do it…its tiring and frustrating' Mercedes confessed.

Kurt let out a little laugh, 'you know…dieting isn't that bad if you're really determined….and if you don't try to poison yourself with food that are likely to make you gag'.

They both shared a little laugh and Mercedes rested her head on his shoulder.

'For what it's worth Mercedes…' Kurt sighed softly, 'I love you the way you are'.


	4. Klaine's first time 'talk'

Kurt had always known that he and Blaine had been taking it really slow since they started dating, which had been for like three months and he also knew that Blaine's self control had been slipping nowadays...well it was pretty obvious.

The last time Blaine came over to Kurt's house, Kurt thanked his stars that had heard his dad's voice just in time before he stepped into the house.

Blaine had pinned Kurt down to the couch and their long romantic make out something session was quickly turning into something...steamy. Kurt gasped the instant he felt Blaine's boner brushing his hip, he tried to make Blaine stop, but even he couldn't control the rising sensation he felt in his pants.

'The shop will be open in five!' Burt yelled, just outside the door, making Kurt push Blaine forcefully on the floor and then he bit his lower lip due to the loud crashing sound Blaine made.

Burt opened the door, staring knowingly at Blaine who was trying to find his balance on the floor and Kurt who was terribly blushing and trying really hard to make eye contact with his father.

'So...' Burt slowly walked in, closing the door behind him, 'what are you boys up to?' He asked raising a brow.

'Nothing' Kurt answered too quickly.

Burt grinned at them uncomfortably, 'looks like nothing' he said casually, walking inside the kitchen and now kurt tried to avoid eye contact with Blaine.

'You didn't tell me Blaine was coming over' Burt said from the kitchen.

That was kind of the point, they needed some alone time.

'Um...I didn't know he was coming over too' Kurt said and he immediately knew that Blaine's brow was raised in mockery, cause Kurt did invite him over.

'Hmm' Burt simply said.

'Okay, I really need to get going' Blaine hurriedly stood up, rearranging his shirt.

'What? Why?' Kurt sprung from the sofa, 'are you upset?' He asked worriedly.

Blaine sighed and his lips curled into a smile, leaning in to kiss Kurt softly, he whispered, 'I'm just uncomfortable right now'.

'With me?' Kurt asked as he pulled out of Blaine's embrace.

'No' Blaine quickly answered, 'not exactly' he added.

Kurt looked hurt for a moment, 'I want to, you know?' He said quietly.

'What?' Blaine asked, confused.

Kurt looked flushed. He remembered that his dad was in the kitchen, so he held Blaine's hand and led him outside, gently closing the door.

Kurt tried to avert his eyes from Blaine's oblivious stare, before he started speaking.

'I know you want to, and I don't blame you for having those feelings, because it's natural...'

'Kurt?' Blaine caught his face between his hands and looked into his eyes, 'are you talking about sex?'

'God no!' He screamed, his eyes wandering anywhere but Blaine's face.

'Kurt?' Blaine persuaded.

'Fine, yes!' His face even redder than before, 'yes Blaine, that's what I'm talking about'

Blaine blushed a bit, 'I thought you weren't ready'

'Maybe, but you've never asked me if I was' Kurt said, finally having a little courage to look at Blaine.

'Look, Kurt...' Blaine started, letting out a small breath of air, 'I don't want to pressure you or anything..'

'But you already did' Kurt said, ignoring the mystified look Blaine was giving him. 'When we were making out?' Kurt said.

'All you had to do was say stop if I was going too far'

'Well, I couldn't, okay?' Kurt blush returned, 'you were um...I could feel um...you know? And it made me feel...really...'

'Turned on?' Blaine asked, wearing a grin

'You could say that, but I really want to be able to control myself'.

'That's why I felt uncomfortable, Kurt. That's why I wanted to leave' Blaine said, holding both hands of Kurt. 'I really want us to feel comfortable when we are together..'.

'Me too' Kurt quickly added, looking into his eyes.

'I want our first time to be special...very special..' He smiled, watching Kurt's face carefully, 'I don't want either of us to be pressured into doing it, okay? It has to be perfect'.

'That's exactly what i want' Kurt said, leaning in to hug him, 'that means more self control or no more making out sessions' Kurt looked at him.

'Oh, you have got to be kidding me' Blaine asked, a brow up and half smiling.

Kurt smiled, 'oh come here' he pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss.

'So, nothing was going on?' Burt said from the door, making Kurt bite Blaine's lip as they both jumped.

Burt simply laughed and walked back in, leaving the two boys confused and almost smiling.


	5. Not so honest

I'm not gonna be your boyfriend anymore if you don't stop what you're doing' Sam spoke loudly as he stormed towards Santana.

'What are you talking about?' She frowned confusingly.

'If I don't catch you staring at Finn, you're staring at Brittany, if not Brittany, Puck…'

'Whoa, slow down Lippy McChapstick, I'm not cheating on you, even if your mouth to face ratio is simply outrageous, I'm not'. Santana explained, still wearing a frown as she tried to walk away from me.

'Prove it' Sam said, blocking her way.

'Prove what? She stopped, sighing angrily.

'That you're not cheating on me'

'How in God's name would I do that?' she asked, getting slightly irritated.

'I don't know' he replied sheepishly and blocked her way again.

'Are we done here?' Santana raised her brows.

'Look Santana' he held her shoulders tightly, 'I've always been insecure with all the girls I've dated…'

'You've only dated three girls' Santana interrupted, clearly bored of the conversation.

'Yes and the last two cheated on me' Sam said sharply.

'That's because you waste your time dating McKinley girls' Santana rolled her eyes.

'Well, I _was_ in an all-boys boarding school and this has been my first school afterwards, so…' he trailed off.

"Whatever' Santana continued, 'I wouldn't cheat on you okay? Quinn and Brittany might have, but I wouldn't do such' she said, wearing a little smile.

'But weren't you the one who cheated on Puck with Finn and then Finn with Puck and don't forget how you broke up Brittany and Artie, because you….'

'Your point exactly?' Santana's frowned returned.

'My point is…' Sam sighed and looked at her softly, 'I really don't feel like getting heartbroken again' he stopped and observed her, when she didn't say anything, he continued, 'If you're still in love with either of them you can just tell me right….'

'Okay!' she screamed, 'That's enough, Sam', she ignored everyone who started staring at her, 'I may or may not be a stuck up bitch, brutally honest, a complete pain in the ass and a nightmare to live with, but I am definitely not a cheater', she noticed his eyebrow spring up, 'at least not anymore' she added.

Sam gave a huge sigh of relief followed by a big smile, 'so…you're not gonna cheat on me?'

'Nope' she answered, holding his hand as they walked through the hallway, 'maybe not so honest' she murmured to herself clenching his hand tight.


End file.
